


【Fede&Luka】OH!YOUTH!

by TreashiaM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreashiaM/pseuds/TreashiaM
Summary: 婴儿学步车警告！慎入！关于那个绝妙的补时进球，和一些费德里科想要的奖励。啊！真的慎入啊！！！！慎入！！！！！
Relationships: Fede Valverde/Luka Modrić
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	【Fede&Luka】OH!YOUTH!

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得雷请立马左上角或右上角！短小不香！！！  
> 写的时候脑子里全是刘玉玲女士。82弟弟被我自觉当成了年轻牌打桩机，我觉得他可以。
> 
> 请注意：这篇除了82和笛之外没有其他cp配对，不存在出轨！  
> 再次，觉得雷请立马左上角或右上角！！！

卢卡总是把队里那些比他小很多的队员当成小孩子看，尤其是当他逐渐接受了自己“妈”的设定之后，这种感觉就愈发变本加厉，哪怕他的“孩子们”都已经比他的个头还要高，卢卡还是觉得他们还小。

所以，直到费德里科把他死死的摁在床上之后，卢卡才意识到事情似乎不太对劲了。“干什么，费德？”卢卡问他，一边试图把手腕从钳制里挣脱出来，却发现费德里科的力气真的不小，在这种姿势之下卢卡毫无优势可言。

“你喜欢吗？”费德里科又加大了点力气，一双下垂眼眨巴眨巴的看着卢卡。  
“喜欢什么？”卢卡看着费德里科，他没办法不把费德里科想象成一只摇着尾巴讨赏小狗。  
“那个进球，喜欢吗？”费德里科把膝盖挤进了卢卡的双腿之间，他整个人因为兴奋而有些颤抖，急切的期待着卢卡的回答。

“……你先放开我。”费德里科话语里的暧昧让卢卡的脸不自觉的泛红，克罗地亚的年长球员用不容质疑的口气命令着他的年轻队友，但似乎并没有起到什么效果。

“你喜欢吗？”费德又问了一遍，这次，他那双眼睛比之前更无辜了，那样子就好像是夜晚出去给主人带回来奇奇怪怪的礼物，等待着被主人撸毛的小猫。

卢卡一边在心里吐槽着自己这都是些什么联想，一边又组织着自己的语言。  
他当然喜欢那个进球，要知道年轻球员正该是努力凸显自我的时候，但费德里科却选择为他做助攻，卢卡十分感激，也非常感动。

“我很喜欢。”卢卡终于还是叹了口气，他没办法说别的，他不能让费德感到难过，更何况这就是他的真实想法，他得告诉费德实话，他要让费德知道，这个进球对他来讲意义非凡。

费德里科听到他的话就像是得到了什么天大的奖励一样，他低下头去，几乎是虔诚的亲吻着卢卡的脖子，“你喜欢就太好了，只是为了你，那个进球。”费德的鼻息喷在卢卡的颈侧挠得他痒痒的，就着昏暗的灯光，卢卡当然已经明白了费德想要些什么。他想要些奖励，一些只有卢卡·莫德里奇能给他的奖励。

费德里科有那么一小段时间一动都不敢动，他悄悄地松了松手上的力气，半是期待半是绝望的等待着下一秒卢卡把他蹬开。他早就做好了被拒绝的准备，就算是被肾上腺素逼着的一时冲动里也还存着足够让自己冷静下来的理智。

卢卡把手腕从费德里科的手里撤出来，拍了拍他的后背，“快一点，我们时间不太多，”克罗地亚人还是妥协了，“一个小时之后要下楼去。”  
费德里科一开始没有反应过来卢卡在说些什么。几秒钟之后，他全然理解了卢卡话里的意思。二十岁出头的球员像是被燃起了什么奇怪的斗志，硬得不行的阴茎隔着裤子软塌的布料抵在卢卡的腿上，费德干脆把自己的裤子连带着内裤一起拽了下来，然后是卢卡的裤子。

在卢卡还没有反应过来的时候，费德已经握着他的阴茎开始做些让他感觉还不错的小花样。体温随着费德里科的动作不断地上升，小腹一阵阵的酥麻电得他发慌，卢卡把手环到了费德里科的脖子上，没有消耗完的肾上腺素裹着情欲双倍的在他身体里横冲直撞，卢卡感觉自己快要到了，费德里科也在这时加快了手上的速度，拇指一次比一次更加恶劣的捻过柔软的龟头。

卢卡的双腿因为兴奋而颤抖着，他感觉自己已经不那么清醒了，感官打败了理智，想要的得到性满足的信号被大脑不断的放大，“快点，快点。”他催促着，摆动着腰顶向费德的手心。还有三下，或许两下，他就能够得到解脱。卢卡颤抖着等待着释放，他浑身上下每一个毛孔都期待着一次高潮的欢愉。

但是费德里科却没让他得偿所愿，他在悬崖边停住了脚步，手指束紧了卢卡阴茎的根部。  
卢卡忍不住的呜咽了出来,被强制停止的射精让他整个人都紧绷了起来，他拱起腰试图做最后的挣扎,但依然无济于事。他刚想出言抗议，口腔却被费德里科的手指塞满，那手沾了他的唾液往他的后穴摸了过去。

费德的手伸进他洞口的方式甚至可以形容为霸道，平时谨言慎行在更衣室里一句话都不会多说的小孩此时可以说是强硬的开拓着他的身体。他仿佛是在性爱方面有一定的天赋，找寻敏感带几乎没费什么功夫，手指在卢卡体内最敏感的地方摩擦着，原本干涩的甬道一点点的放松了下来。卢卡被折磨的快要发疯，他干脆自己握住费德里科的阴茎示意他赶紧进来。

他的小孩深吸了一口气，点了点头，一点一点的把阴茎操进了卢卡的身体。

费德里科的阴茎很大。真的。卢卡几乎是屏着呼吸等着那根大家伙把自己填满。身体里塞着一根比自己小十来岁的阴茎的感觉很奇妙，暂且不去想些别的，“生命力”这个词却在脑子里挥之不去。他能感到费德开始操他，小心翼翼但是十分坚定的在他身体里探索着，微微上翘的形状总是能恰到好处的顶到他的前列腺，卢卡干脆闭上了眼睛全然的投入到这场性爱里。

费德里科在床上就像在赛场上一样，总是闷着头，但他想证明自己，急于证明自己。乌拉圭的小将没有哪一刻比现在更接近梦想，皇家马德里没有拒绝他，好运没有拒绝他，卢卡莫德里奇没有拒绝他。一切都真实的太像一场梦了，他想让卢卡满意，就像那个球，他在最后为卢卡莫德里奇，拼出的那个球一样。

费德把卢卡翻过来，他亲吻他的背就像亲吻一个奖杯，下身的律动也从未停止，手一直环在卢卡的阴茎上，他不想让卢卡这么早的射出来。他欣喜的听着卢卡粗重的呼吸和压抑着的呻吟逐渐放大，身下的前辈开始央求他，但费德里科只是简单地拒绝他，然后继续埋着头干着自己的事情。

卢卡不记得费德里科操了他多久，期间似乎换了那么两个姿势，但是长时间无法射精的绝望和后穴几乎没有停止过的戳刺已经让他大脑缺氧，费德里科把阴茎从他身体里拔出来的时候也松开了握住他的手，一瞬间解脱的快感让卢卡脑子里一片空白，费德把精液射在了他的腿上。  
卢卡任凭着费德亲吻着他的胸口，他好像昏睡过去了一会儿，也许五六分钟，然后他的腿似乎又被扛到了肩上。

…  
第二天训练的时候卢卡的腰依然很疼，费德里科一脸腼腆的笑着看了看他，仿佛昨天在酒店差点把他操死的人跟他毫无关系一样。  
卢卡脑子里飞速的闪过了一群画面,然后定格在了某天,马塞洛分享给他的,美国电视剧上。

“Oh，Youth.”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊！宁看完了！！谢谢宁！！！  
> 也许后期会添点细节  
> 但如今我肝不动了，我太魔了！  
> 谢谢宁！请不要挂我！


End file.
